Héroe
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: En otras circunstancias la amistad entre Oliver y Barry sería imposible. Por suerte para ambos, en esta realidad tenían la oportunidad de conocerse.


**_ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series de ARROW y THE FLASH._**

 ** _Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo_**

 ** _..._**

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Oliver empezaba a visitarme con frecuencia.

Tras las visitas inesperadas a la ciudad de cada uno nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos. Oliver no era el típico amigo que yo me buscaría y probablemente cuando él fue adolescente era de los que se metían con los empollones como yo. Sin embargo allí estábamos; un ex playbloy y un científico forense tomándonos algo y pasando el rato untos.

Pero... me escamaba porqué Oliver sacrificase el poco tiempo libre que se permitía en estar conmigo en vez de con los chicos de Starling City.

Él decía que solo quería estar seguro de que las cosas me iban bien como héroe y como persona. No le creía del todo pero no me importaba tenerle cerca y agradecía que, siendo él el humano normal y yo el metahumano corredor, se dignara a visitarme.

Los días pasaron sin novedades más allá de lo normal de mi nueva y extraordinaria vida, hasta que una noche vi una figura rondando por mi apartamento y con la mirada baja. Hasta que no me acerqué lo suficiente no me percaté que era Oliver.

Hacía frió y él no estaba demasiado abrigado así que por impulso le invité a dentro. Él no dijo nada y me siguió sin más.

Nos quedamos en el salón sentados en el sofá y con un café en la mano. Seguimos sin hablar durante un rato e intuía que no sacaría nada de Oliver si él no quería.

Pasamos el rato mirando la tele y sin decirnos nada. Ya comenzaba a ganarme el sueño pero me aguantaba por miedo a dejar solo a Oliver, sabiendo desde el fondo de mi ser que no estaba aquí por casualidad, que algo le turbaba y le obsesionaba ¿pero el qué? me preguntaba con ahínco.

Y como si me hubiese leído la mente comenzó a hablar. Empezó contándome cuando su padre se suicidó delante de sus ojos para que él sobreviviera, luego de Shado, la mujer que le hizo ver al hombre bueno que en el fondo era y a la que agradeció dejándola morir , después sobre Tommy, su amigo, su hermano, la única persona que sabía con exactitud que estaría a su lado toda la vida y a la que quiso contarle toda la verdad y al mismo tiempo protegerle mintiendo, lo que hizo que distanciaran y al final no pudiera salvarle. Cuando comenzó a hablar de su madre no pude más.

-Para- le supliqué- Oliver, para.

Hice que me mirara a los ojos. Noté que él no estaba conmigo, estaba en otro lugar (la isla, probablemente) junto a sus fantasmas, atormentándole como nadie sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Tú no los mataste, Oliver y echarte la culpa no hará que vuelvan-me noté temblar, pero continué- Ellos no querían que estuvieses así. Ni los que se han ido ni los que aun están aquí, contigo.

Volvió en sí unos instantes, pero solo lo hizo para decirme estas palabras:

-¿Cómo sabes que es así?-preguntó casi al borde de unas lágrimas que no salieron, de repente su tono cambió y se volvió tan irascible e inestable que daba miedo- ¡¿Cómo sabes que no se sienten decepcionados o enfadados por no ser capaz de ayudarles o cumplir sus objetivos?! ¡¿Es que puedes hablar con los muertos?!-al final, las lágrimas salieron y calmaron su ánimo- ¿Cómo puedes creer que las personas que ya no están solo quieren lo mejor para los que no pudieron salvarlos?

Y le dije la verdad, aquella que mi padre me dio y que con el tiempo he comprendido que era verdad.

Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos. El contacto le hizo temblar y mirarme fijamente.

-Porque si llego a morir, de la manera que sea, lo único que quería sería eso; que mis seres queridos puedan ser felices. Al igual que tú lo desearías igualmente.

Y allí se derrumbó, delante mí. Mi héroe y amigo se hacía pedazo a mis ojos.

Oliver siguió visitándome con más frecuencia. Creía que se avergonzaría o se distanciaría tras la noche de confesiones que tuvimos. Nunca volvimos a hablar del tema, solo nos contamos nuestro día a día; Oliver contra los terroristas que atacaban Starling City y yo deteniendo a los meta-humanos de Central City. A pesar del contenido, eran conversaciones bastante tontas y banales (sí, Oliver Queen/Arrow, teniendo conversaciones normales con Barry Allen/Flash)

Supuse, poco tiempo después, que eso era lo que buscaba Oliver cada vez que venía a mi apartamento: la pizca de normalidad que da el poder hablar con alguien sin necesidad de ocultar o desconfiar y sabiendo que esa persona podrá entenderte o al menos, ponerse en tu lugar.

Al pasar varios meses de aquello y pensando que había sido olvidado. Me dijo lo que, desde ese día quiso decirme:

-Barry... gracias. Eres mi héroe.

 **...**

 **Siempre pensé dos cosas de la relación entre Barry y Oliver:**

 **1) Que, a pesar de pasar por diferentes experiencias, ambos podrían entenderse al cien por cien. Sobretodo en el sentido de que ambos son los únicos de sus amigos que adoptaron el rol de héroe que lo da todo por lo que cree, sacrificando a veces su felicidad y la vida que podría tener si no hubiese tomado esa decisión.**

 **2) Si Barry fuese una chica, claramente Oliver sentiría atracción sentimental por ella. Pensadlo, tendría todo lo que han tenido las chicas de Oliver combinadas; la fuerza de las hermanas Lance, la capacidad de ver al verdadero Oliver de Shado, la simpatía de Felicity, el compromiso y la empatía que mostró Helena cuando no era una psicópata en busca de venganza. Y todo eso combinado con la luz de Barry, capaz de iluminar cualquier rincón del alma de una persona a pesar de haber visto más oscuridad de la que un adulto puede asimilar.**

 **En fin, espero comentarios y cosas nazis por aquí. Iba a ser en plan romántico pero al final me salió de amistad, pero bueno, la amistad es un tipo de amor que debería ser más valorado así que no me siento disconforme con lo que he hecho.**


End file.
